The Talent Show
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: Grade school bohemians have a talent show. Let the randomness begin....


**Me and Vita, a random prompt, utter bordom. This equils... little bohemians having a talent show! xD Um, ranomd and fun. The ages of the characters range from 7-12. Yes it's AU cause they all know eachother and whatnot. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Rent! Nor do we own Best Of Both Worlds (Mo's song), Stop and Stare (Roger's song), We Will Rock You (Angel's song), or Billie Jean (Mark's song).**

* * *

"Take me ooouuuuttt tonight!" a seven year old Mimi spun again and dropped to the splits. The rest of the group of mismatched children all cheered. Mimi got up panting but with a wide grin..

Angel grinned and put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder "Chica that was great!"

"Memes that was FANTABULOUS!" Maureen squealed, loudly.

Roger happened to have the misfortune of sitting next to her. He covered his ears painfully. "Mo!" he complained. "You're gonna mess up my ears if you keep doing that!" Yes, it was not the first time today, or the days before, that Maureen had gotten a bit too excited.

"Sorry Roggie." She teased playfully, wrapping an arm around him. "Forgive me?"

The dirty-blond-haired boy shook his head with a small smile. "Yeah, yeah. Sure thing Mo." Then he looked at Mimi. "Y-you're a good dancer."

"Thanks!" Mimi smiled sincerely and sat down. "Okay, so….the girls are still winning, right?"

Joanne and Mark looked at the paper they'd been keeping score on. Mark frowned. "Yes. And by a whole lot."

"Well that's because you girls haven't let me up yet!" Roger yelled defensively. "You know I could kick all your butts!"

Maureen giggled. "Oh really? What are you gonna do?" she tilted her head forward, half challenging him and half interested.

"Play guitar and sing." Roger answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it kind of was.

Mimi, Joanne, Maureen, and Angel all looked at each other closely for a moment before yelling "TYPICAL!"

Mark began winding up his camera, rather violently for his most prized possession.

"Who's next?" Benny asked impatiently, shooting Mark and Joanne envious looks.

They glared evilly at him before grabbing and throwing him onto the makeshift 'stage.' Benny rolled his eyes, shooting a murderous glare down at the others.

None the less, he got to work on his own attempt at winning. It was basically a doodle he had been working on, with the entire group as those Japanese cartoons he saw.

Of course, Roger and Collins were nosily peering over his shoulder while he tried to draw it.

"Hey! My eyes are not that big!"

"Where are the noses?"

"Ok, I know I'm short but c'mon man!!!"

"Will you guys shut up?" Benny exclaimed, successfully managing to draw a thick line across the picture. "Dammit!"

"Um, Benny, that wasn't supposed to be there, was it?"

"Um...well."

"Well we will take that as a no then."

"And the girls are still winning." Joanne informed proudly.

"Hey!" Mark squealed. "We haven't counted the votes yet!"

Maureen grinned. "But it's soooo obvious!"

"Yeah I know." Mark mumbled.

"Nah-uh, we still need to vote!" Roger protested.

"Ok!" Mark smiled, "Who thinks that Benny's picture was awesome!?" Roger and Collins raised their hands for obvious reasons.

"Hey, I thought you said it was bad!" Maureen squealed, again very loudly.

"Did not!" Roger jumped off the stage and stood in front of her.

"Yeah!" Collins laughed, "I love being atomically incorrect!"

"Huh?" Both Roger and Maureen looked at him oddly. "In English please…."

"You guys really need to read more." He put his arms around Benny, more tightly than Benny would have liked. "I love looking all...?" He turned to the artist, question hanging in the air. "Chibi-fide?"

That word alone was enough to send Mimi and Maureen into a fit of giggles, and have Roger biting his lip to look slightly composed. Joanne followed suit in the giggles, but marked the boys up anyway. Collins saw this and, in celebration, gave Benny a big wet kiss.

"Tom! Get off of me!!"

Angel snickered, mouth agape in a grin. "Um..." Mark and Roger said in unison, blushing red. "Can we get on with the actual show now?"

"Of course." Joanne quickly replied, looking at her paper and crayon as it if were some interesting document. "Who now?"

"Me!!!!" Rog jumped onto the stage, only to be pulled back down. "What!?"

"It's the Girls turn dummy!"

"Unless you want to kiss up and join us." Angel grinned, "That's fine too."

"I'm good then!"

Angel smirked. "Well goody, cause," she jumped up dramatically. "It's my turn!"

"CAN I GO NEXT!? CAN I? CAN I? PLEEEEAAAASE!" Maureen practically bounded off her seat, seemingly not listening to Angel at all.

Roger and Mark jumped up, covering her mouth. Benny chuckled. "Okay, go on Maureen." She pushed away from Mark and Roger and on to the 'stage'.

"Hey!!" Angel squealed. "It was my turn!"

"Yes, but this will make Maureen shut up faster." Roger informed. "So we're gonna have to sacrifice."

"Ugh. Stupid boys."

"ANYWAY" Maureen spoke at her loudest to earn attention, "I'm going to sing a song now!"

"I swear to god if it's something about a cow I will murder her." Mark whispered over to Roger and Joanne, who both nodded avidly.

"You get the best of both worlds!!!!" Maureen started. And she actually got two verses in before she was stopped, only because nobody, except Roger who was not allowed to, was actually rude enough to cut her off any sooner.

"Chica, don't ever do that again!" Everyone else hastily nodded their agreement. "Ok. I would say that that's a unanimous no."

Maureen pouted. "Marky, I wasn't that bad, was I?" she walked closer to him.

Marks glassed fogged up. "Um... well... you were.... um."

Roger whacked his friend. "You were awful." He finished for him.

Maureen sniffled. "Joanne?"

Jo fought the urge to tell the truth. "I'm a judge remember, Mo? No favoritism"

"Aw, okay. So....do I win?"

"Not yet." Jo looked at her crayon list. "Mark, Angel, and Roger haven't gone up yet."

"So then I win right Pookie?"

"No." Roger supplied. "So, is it my turn now?"

She crossed his name off the list. "Um... yeah."

"Yes!" Roger grinned, grabbing his guitar off the bench.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's weird that he always has it?" Mimi asked.

Mark replied, "Yep!"

"I think it's weird too!" Maureen said, only 'cause she was mad at him for calling her awful.

"Well you carry around a stuffed cow named Eliza, so I would shut up if I were you." Mark pointed out.

"Her name's Elsie! And you have a blanket and a camera older than my granddad!"

Collins and Benny were laughing their asses off. Roger cleared his throat loudly. "Shut up guys.

"Sorry Mr. Front man. Rock on!" Mark said, only half aware of how dorky he sounded. Joanne raised an eyebrow at Mark and shook her head.

Roger proceeded with his performance. "This town is colder now; I think it's sick of us. It's time to make our move. I'm shakin off the rust. I've got my heart set on anywhere but here. I'm staring down myself, counting up the years. Steady hands, just take the wheel...And every glance is killing me. Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead."

"Yep. That's a Roger song no doubt." Collins whispered as Roger went to the chorus. A bunch of murmurs of agreement followed.

Roger finished the song shortly after, Mark cheering loudly. The rest stood in shock, especially the girls.

"Holy crud. Roger got voice!"

He couldn't help but grin at the praise, and shock. Especially on Maureen's face. He stuck his tongue out. "I win!"

"Hey we haven't counted the votes yet!" Joanne yelled, pulling some order into the group. "Who thinks' Roger was good?"

Everyone but Maureen raised their hand. And she semi-reluctantly nodded. Roger grinned. "So I win?"

"Well...." Joanne started. "Unless Angel or Mark beat you..."

"Wait! I thought I was a judge!" Marks exclaimed.

Maureen nodded. "Yeah and so is Jo, and she went."

"Well its girls now anyway."

"Finally." Angel smiled. She pulled out her drumsticks, brand new and already worn in. She smiled, starting a simple and familiar beat. "Buddy you're a boy. Make a big noise playing in the street; gonna be a big man some day. You got mud on yo face, you big disgrace; Kicking your can all over the place."

"We will, we will Rock you!" Mark and Roger joined in, unable to help themselves. Besides, they were never sure if Angel counted as a boy or a girl. Angel flashed then something between a glare and a grin and continued.

She got to the last verse, with the mismatched group singing the chorus. Roger fought the urge to pull out his guitar and do the solo at the end. When she finished the song she took a bow and grinned, waiting for the verdict.

Mark held back his urge to clap, both to not give the girls side credit and to not draw attention to him. This plan backfired miserably, because everybody was cheering.

"Okay, so who thought Angel was awesome?" Mimi asked above the cheers, holding up the paper.

Joanne chuckled, and declared the verdict so far. "Well it's a tie so far between Roger and Angel. Then Tom, then Mimi, then Benny. Mo's in last."

"Wait I thought you said I was winning!"

"Well now you're not."

"Never were." Mark reminded

"Marky's next!" Maureen declared, practically dragging him on the stage.

"Fuck you."

Mimi giggled. "In your dreams." Mark's glasses fogged up as he glanced from Mimi to Mo, to Rog.

Maureen giggled, released Mark, and bounded back to her seat.

"Ok Marky- what are you going to do?" Rog yelled, breaking the older boy from his trance. The others all watched intently, waiting to see.

"Um... well I didn't think I would have to... and I don't... um..." Mark rubbed the back of his neck. "What should I do?"

Sing somthing!" Everybody yelled. It worked for everybody else.

"Ok- what should I sing, oh masterful audience?" Mark questioned dramatically, getting more comfortable. Maureen opened her mouth to suggest something but Roger covered it, telling Mark.

"Anything but what she suggests." Maureen then spit in his hand, which Roger promptly rubbed on her shirt.

"EW!!!" the girls squealed, sending Mark and Roger ducking for cover. Collins and Joanne rolled their eyes.

"Drama queens." she muttered

"Who's the drama queen?" Rog demanded, "Us or them?"

Jo and Collins glanced at each other. "Both."

After a few moment of pointless arguing they all remembered that Mark was still on stage.

"Ok, Roger- what should I sing?" Mark whispered.

"Just go with what's in your head man!"

Mark shrugged, knowing he was probably going to embarrass himself worse than Mo, who didn't care.

"She was more like a beauty queen, from a movie scene, said don't mind but what do you mean- I am The one?" He made some over dramatic movements, "Who would dance, on the floor in the round." He grabbed Roger. "She said I am the one- But the kid is not my son!" Then he smirked, and did the moonwalk. He finished easily, making his best friend dance while he did so.

Roger was laughing hysterically, having no idea Mark would EVER do something like that. Everyone else looked about as amazed.

"What?" Mark asked, wondering what he did wrong.

"Wow. Mark...that was so...so.....not you."

"Oh- right..." The film maker ran he fingers thru his hair. "... I forgot; you guys didn't know I could dance."

"Well now we do." Roger smirked.

"Tada!" Mark laughed sarcastically, trying to sit down. Mo blocked him,

"You've gotta find out the results!!"

Joanne drew some stuff on her paper. She started to say the results but Angel stopped her, reminding them there there's always a drum roll first.

Angel finished her drum roll enthusiastically as Jo began reading. "Ok in First place is...Roger!"

Said musician ran onto the 'stage' cheering himself on. "Second place is.... Mark!!" Mark followed up, getting a high-fiving from his best friend.

"And in third place... Angel!"

Angel skipped up, making sure to work up a good cheer before hi fiving everybody there. The group fell into an uneasy silence, unsure what to do now that the show was over.

"How 'bout Truth or Dare?" Mo suggested, earning squeals from the girls, and groans from the outnumbered boys.

But that little adventure would have to wait until tomorrow, as the school bell was ringing and the mismatched group of artists slouched into their classrooms.

.....Thinking of ways to kill Mo.

* * *

**Hoope you enjoyed! Reviews make us happy. Random reviews make us laugh. All in all, feedback equils 'we write more faster'...or not sometimes, either way. We aren't all the predictable. xD **


End file.
